


Prince/Knight au

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Prince/Knight AU, be blessed, can u believe this, i have come to deliver darthfett aus to the masses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boba's a prince and Vader's a knight, and that's all there is to this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince/Knight au

Vader smiles tiredly as he tends to his horse, brushing through her mane. He finishes tending to Azure before tending to the prince’s horse, Mesh’la. Adjusting to a quieter life had been hard for him at first, the wounds from his last battle much too severe for him to continue as a commander. Instead he’d been appointed as the prince’s guard.

The castle is gorgeous and filled with art. Their king had made sure the stone walls were still decorated to appear warm and inviting. The prince’s room was especially well furnished, filled with comfortable furniture in warm golds and reds.

When he knocks on Boba’s door and no one answers he decides to check the sparring grounds. He smirks when he sees Boba wiping the floor with some of the best soldiers and trainers. Boba looks up at Vader when he finishes his fight, grinning.

“My knight! Finally, a worthy opponent. Will you spar with me?”

“I’d be honored.” Vader bows, taking off his tabard and overtunic. He accepts the sword offered by one of the knights, taking a deep breath.

“Ready?”

“As ready as I’ll be, your highness.”

Boba smirks, advancing. Vader blocks easily when Boba swings for his arm, matching his blows. Before long Vader disarms Boba, holding his sword level with Boba’s neck.

“Do you yield?”

“Best of three?”

“I think not. You’ve beaten everyone here save for me, I think that’s good enough.” Vader smirks, returning his sword to the knight.

“I need the practice, though. Wouldn’t you agree?” Boba follows Vader as he picks up his overtunic and tabard.

“If you’re still trying to best your father I doubt it will happen, your highness.”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Have you seen _anyone_ best your father?” Vader rolls his eyes, pulling his clothes as they walk.

“You make a good point.” Boba reaches out to straighten Vader’s tabard, smiling gently. “That doesn’t mean I’m going to stop trying.”

“It’s good to have goals, your highness. Even if they’re unattainable.”


End file.
